empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Wake's Paintings
The Paintings of Alice Wake are a series of important works from Imperial painter Alice Wake. While there is only one known public collection of Wake's paintings, smaller cashes do exist. Paintings Wake's paintings have broken down into three separate collections: The Imperial College collection, The House collection, and the Martin's flat collection. Imperial College Collection The collection held by Imperial College was donated by Baron Crayle and chronicles Wake's earliest period -- the paintings she made shortly after her return from Arcadia up to and including her paintings of the Anglo-Goblin War. Notable pieces include: *''Sunshine -''- A lovely image of a small child bleeding from her eyes and nose, screaming silently. *''Thursday -''- An image of four screaming mouths howling out in anguish. *''Ham and Eggs -''- A quiet pastoral of a dead bird lying next to a bloody and cracked window. *''Happy Pause -''- An image of the massive armies of The Court of Summer marching on Harrods Market. Leading the charge are King George and, strangely, Father Forthill. The House Collection The collection found in the attic of The House are a series of portraits of the various members of The Deep End. Each portrait is done it its own style as it tries to capture the personalities of the various motley members. *Alice Wake -- Done with a heavy brush and Jackson-Pollock-like drips, Alice's painting depicts her sitting in the sun nook of Baron Crayle's office, dressed in a pinkish bohemian outfit and posessing a wry smile. *Alec Brink -- Done with a frenzied passion, Alec's painting is done with him in full-body armor. He is standing, sword in hand, in the courtyard of The Griffin Brewery with the noon sun directly above. *Simon Stone -- Painted in slow water colors, Simon is depicted sitting, legs crossed in the living room of The House. He has his Crocodile Clock out and an open book on his lap. *Prince Martin -- Is painted with oils and depicted sitting in a high-backed chair in the library of The House. His top hat is resting in his lap, his monocle is on, and the Man in the Mirror is standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. *Gregory Link -- Painted in a near-pointillistic manner, Gregory is painted in the reading room of The Eccentric Club, with a half-drunk pint in front of him. *Group Portrait -- A pure black background with vibrant colors, each member of the Motley is dressed in a different primary or secondary color. While the individual portraits are all friendly and smiling, this is anything but. Martin's flat Very similar to the portraits of The House, the flat's paintings are all done in public areas of London, in bright sunshine. No aspect of the Changelings' "true nature" is exposed, and the members of the Motley appear as normal human beings. The group portrait is taken on the steps of Martin's flat and an unknown dark figure watches from a first floor window. Category:The Deep End Category:Trouble Ahead Category:Imperial